Red Flowers
RED FLOWERS By Foxstep (Install Kelly Brush the World to see the actual font) ~~ My name is Poppyfur. I used to be the best of my Clan. I used to be the favorite. I used to be the one thing that mattered. Now I'm not. And someone's going to pay. ~~ I smile as the sun glares down on my marvelous tortoiseshell pelt; I just completed my assessment and Birchstar will make me and all the other apprentices warriors. I imagine what my name might be, Poppyflower, Poppyshadow, Poppyfall, Poppypetal, Poppyseed, Poppyleaf, Poppymoon. All the possibilities swim in my head. Poppyshine! That would be marvelous. Poppyshimmer, Poppyshade, Poppycloud, Poppyglow, Poppypool, and Poppysky. I definitely do NOT want an original name like Poppypelt, Poppytail, or Poppyclaw. Actually, Poppyclaw might not be too bad. Poppyfoot will the WORST name ever. I look over to where Yellowpaw and Mousepaw, my sisters are chatting. Yellowflower might suit her...and Mousesky? Not much good endings would suit Mousepaw but Mousesky would be nice. I imagine Poppyshade, Yellowflower, and Mousesky. We'd have the most beautiful names in the Clan! Although mine would be the best. Oh, if only I could choose the warrior names. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the boulder for a MistClan meeting!" Birchstar cries. I immediately lurch up and pad quickly to the front, my spot. The whole Clan excluding the kits gather in a sloppy circle and I catch my parents' proud gaze; they are sitting in the front spots. I smile lightly at them and turn and see Mousepaw and Yellowpaw beside me. Soon, Skypaw, Willowpaw, and Birdpaw join us. And finally....Snakepaw barges his way up the front of the line where I am, shoves me and takes my place. I quickly shift between Snakepaw and Yellowpaw with an angry growl. How dare he embarrass me like that on my important ceremony? I catch whispers and snickers in the crowd and I immediately shield my glare with a forced smile. I hope I don't look too bad. "As you know," Birchstar starts, drawing attention away from the incident. "seven apprentices have completed their training today. We shall celebrate by giving them their names." Seven actually is not an abnormal amount; there have been 12 new warriors at the same time actually, MistClan is well known for good breeding. Newleaf brings us many kits. "Do you all promise to uphold the Warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" "Yes!" We all yowl. Birchstar continues. "Then, by the power of StarClan, I name Snakepaw Snakeheart." Then she pads over to me, and I feel my excitement building up. Poppyshade, Poppyshade, Poppyshade! "I name Poppypaw Poppyfur." Poppy....shade... What? I hide my seething anger as Birchstar continues naming Yellowpool, Mouseleaf, Skyflower, Willowsky, and Birdclaw. "May StarClan shine your young paths!" The Clan begins cheering and I know I'm not smiling. I have the ugliest name ever! Yellowpool, Mouseleaf, are so absolutely beautiful! Even Birdclaw sounds stunning. But Poppyfur? There were so many gorgeous options and Birchstar even says she thinks through names well! I don't wait to get congratulated; I immediately storm to the warriors' den and stop at the net I built in preparation a few days ago. Why, StarClan? Why? ~~ ONE - Poppyfur "Poppyfur, you're on the border patrol with Willowsky, Orangepelt, Shadefall, and Badgerheart." Streamfall, the deputy calls. She sits next to Birchstar on the boulder, and goes back to sharing tongues. "I can't even bear to look at Birchstar anymore." I accidentally hiss out loud. I wince, hoping no one heard. Then I run over to where Badgerheart and the others stand. "Let's go." Badgerheart says, and turns to lead us out of camp. The sun shines on our pelts as we trudge through the misty forest which gave us our name. We walk in silence and pause at the border with DrizzleClan, the Clan inhabiting the more rainy part of the forest. We quickly begin setting borders, which I have never liked to do. Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions